Żelazna Kurtyna
by Gudrqa
Summary: Co się stanie z dziewczyną, której mąż nagle wyparował? Czy będzie mu wierna? Czy nie ulegnie pokusom? A może wręcz przeciwnie?


Witam wszystkich. Chciałam przeprosić za dodawanie nowego opowiadania bez skończenia poprzednich, jednak naszła mnie wena i postanowiłam to wykorzystać. Opis to trochę za mało, a ten fragment jest za krótki, dlatego opiszę to opowiadanie.

Jest to Aushun po WWII, który przedstawi związek z punktu widzenia Elizy. Opiszę tutaj wydarzenia związane z przyłączeniem Austrii do bloku zachodniego. Eliza będzie podejmowała decyzje czy pozostać wierną czy też zdradzić.

Nie planuję długości ani dokładnych wydarzeń, dlatego proszę o komentarze oraz PM z odpowiedzią Czy się podoba?

* * *

Jesteśmy razem od bardzo dawna. Nie jest idealnie. Ja nawet nie chciałam za niego wychodzić! Jednak po wspólnej walce podczas pierwszej wojny, zrozumiałam, że nie jest taki zły. Uwielbiałam obserwować jak walczy. Jego technika była idealna. Właśnie wtedy zakochałam się w nim na dobre.

No i rozłączyli nas. Tuż po zakończeniu wojny. Jednak to nie osłabiło zbytnio naszych kontaktów. Zakradał się do mnie, a ja do niego. Spędzaliśmy razem czas jedząc ciasta i rozmawiając do rana. Kiedy wybuchła druga wojna, bez dłuższego namysłu stanęłam po jego stronie.

Nie byliśmy parą bez wad. Kłóciliśmy się często. Zazwyczaj to ja stawiałam na swoim. Jednak może on tylko pozwalał, bym tak myślała? Nie ważne. Byłam z nim szczęśliwa.

Moja historia zaczyna się po drugiej wojnie światowej. Wtedy to podzielono go na cztery części. Tylko jedna z nich trafiła ze mną do jednego obozu.

-Tu jest miotła, tutaj wiadro… sprzątaj!- rozkazał jeden z oficerów i wyszedł.

Roderich spojrzał na miotłę, łapiąc ją pokracznie. Cały kurz spadł mu na twarz. Zaczął się krztusić.

Kiedy tylko zauważyłam, że oficer wyszedł, wyszłam z ukrycia i zabrałam mu miotłę.

-Och, kochanie. Dwie lewe rączki.- musiałam wspiąć się na palce by ucałować go w policzek. Jak zwykle zaczerwienił się, odwracając wzrok.

-Przepraszam. Odwdzięczę się.- wybełkotał.

-Roderich- zaśpiewałam.- Znów mamroczesz, kochanie.

Zabrałam się za robotę. Musiałam wysprzątać jego dom, a potem jeszcze swój. Miałam mało czasu.

Roderich w tym czasie poszedł do salonu i zaczął grać. Zawsze umilał mi pracę. Wiedział, że to uwielbiam i wykorzystywał to zbyt często by mogło być przypadkiem.

Kiedy skończyłam sprzątać zabrałam się za gotowanie obiadu. A on grał i grał. Nawet gdy już skończyłam. W takiej sytuacji musiałam usiąść obok fortepianu na fotelu i czekać aż skończy utwór. Tym razem jednak grał z zamkniętymi oczami, a obiad nie mógł czekać długo. Podeszłam więc do niego i delikatnie poprawiłam mu fryzurę.

Roderich niespodziewanie podskoczył, uderzając pięściami o klawiaturę. Odskoczyłam od niego.

-Jak śmiałaś mi przerwać!- krzyknął, odwracając się w moją stronę.

-Roderich, przepraszam…

-W moim ulubionym momencie! Elizo, czy ty w ogóle…

-Jest ciepły obiad. Zaraz wystygnie. Nie chciałam cię przestraszyć.- delikatnie ujęłam jego dłoń. Była lekko wilgotna od potu.

-Zjedz sama. Ja muszę to dokończyć.

-Roderich, wystygnie i…

Zignorował mnie i znów zaczął grać. Cały Roderich. Wkurzający.

Zacisnęłam pięści i wyszłam z domu. W progu minęłam Francisa. Chyba coś do mnie mówił, ale nie słuchałam. Wróciłam do domu i zabrałam się za swoje obowiązki.

Do wieczora już trochę ochłonęłam. Roderich też miał trochę racji. Umawialiśmy się, że nie będę mu przeszkadzać w graniu, będę wykonywała jego obowiązki, narzucane przez Ivana, a on będzie oddawał mi trochę swojego jedzenia i pieniędzy. Jednak chciałam dobrze i nie powinien tak agresywnie reagować, ale to przecież był Roderich.

Tak więc następnego dnia poszłam go odwiedzić. Kiedy zbliżyłam się do granicy, usłyszałam strzały. Nie przejęłam się za bardo. Żołnierze często ćwiczyli właśnie w tych okolicach. Jednak w pewnym momencie nabój świsnął mi obok ucha. Odwróciłam się. Za mną stało 3 strażników. Celowali do mnie. Zaczęłam biec przed siebie jednak nie udało uciec mi się bez szwanku. Postrzelili mnie w ramię. Wbiegłam na terytorium Polski. Tam adrenalina opadła, a ja zaczęłam odczuwać ból. Palące ciepło w ramieniu, krew lejąca się na całe moje ciało. Zemdlałam.


End file.
